


Best of My Life + Worst of My Dreams

by MarvelThalia (LaughingThalia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A really bad Macgyverism at the end I don't think that's how things work but I tried guys. I tried., Dubious Consent, Dubious Macgyver-ism, Emotional Hurt, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt MacGyver, Kidnapping, M/M, MacGyver-ism, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, No proofreading we die like mne, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sexual Confusion, Shame, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/MarvelThalia
Summary: Back at the Phoenix base, doctors checked Mac over and concluded he had no head injuries and if he'd been drugged it was long out of his system by now. But no one who knew believed it had been Murdoc and Mac wasn't about to bring it up ever again. A week went by and the incident faded into his memory, itmusthave been a dream. One hell of a weird dream but he had eaten a cheese covered burrito night before he'd been kidnapped, and they say cheese was nightmare fuel.And then the disk showed up.





	1. White Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: non-consensual sexual touching.
> 
> Disclaimer: **Not an accurate representation of people's reaction to rape/sexual harassment**. Please do not think this is in any way accurate. Rape is wrong and if the person didn't want it, they didn't want it and they shouldn't have it. Sometimes people's bodies betray them, but it's still rape.

Macgyver woke up chained to a cold metal table and immediately panicked. He'd been on a mission with Jack, something about stopping a terrorist cell when they'd been separated and he'd been grabbed.

“Uh uh uh. Magyver, calm down will you.”

Mac froze. He knew that voice. He heard that voice everyday in his dreams, or his nightmares. “Murdoc.”

“The one and only.” He popped into Mac's view, the same creepy smile on his face that he always had when he had one-upped Magyver.

“Where the hell am I!? What do you want?!” Mac demanded.

“I don't think you're quite in a position to make demands. As for what I want? I want you Macgyver.”

“What?”

“Relax.” He whispered. Mac didn't relax. It was very hard to when Murdoc's grin resembled that of the Cheshire cat. And also when you were tied to a table.

“What are you gonna do?” Mac asked more quietly as Murdoc's hands landed lightly on his chest.

“I've been watching you Macgyver. You're a very interesting fellow. Three years as a bomb diffuser. A few years with the CIA, all these missions with DXS and now with Webber under the Phoenix Foundation. Gathering information about you has been very fun I must admit.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“ I did. I talked to very ex-girlfriend and every one night stand you've ever had in order to prepare for this moment.”

That made Macgyver nervous in a way he'd never been before “What are you going to do?” Mac asked again, straining against his restraints despite knowing he couldn't escape them.

“Just relax boy genius. Trust me, you'll like this. I heard from that cute blond from Italy that you have very sensitive nipples.” And with that he took a nipple in between his fingers and tweaked it harshly. He grinned even wider when Mac jerked and let out soft gasp. Murdoc unbuttoned his shirt slowly, Mac followed his hands down his chest and tensed when he reached the bottom, the waistband to his trousers. “Hold your horses Macgyver, we'll get there.” He leaned forward and put his mouth on Mac's right nipple, sucking and licking it until Mac was squirming underneath him.

“Mmmmm.” Mac had screwed his eyes shut. His hands were twitching by his side, he longed to push Murdoc off of him, to end this and get this psycho away from him but at the same time he ached for more. One hard tug with Murdoc's teeth had Mac whimpering out a breathy “Murdoc!” Mac needed to concentrate on getting his binding free, there was a strip of metal... a strip of... he couldn't concentrate on anything long enough to get free.

“Boy Scout likes it rough. Who would have thought? I'll remember that.” Mac's face was red and from the way he was lying it was impossible to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “All this for lil' ol' me? Why Mac you shouldn't have.” He licked his way down Mac's body staring from his neck and stopping right at the V on a man's body that pointed directly at their dick. The blond boy shivered, he wasn't even struggling and he was beautiful. Macgyver at his mercy, beaten, submissive like this, it was a sight to behold. Murdoc felt giddy and drunk like he'd just drunk sangria for an hour and killed a bunch of guys with his guns, he felt light headed and euphroric but it wasn't enough, not yet. “Beg me.”

Mac seemed to be drawn out of whatever pleasure induced haze he'd fallen into “What?” The strip of metal, he fumbled it into his hand and worked on shaping it so it could open his bindings.

“If you want me to continue I want you to beg.”

“I'm not going to beg you! In fact get the hell off of- AH!” The metal fell out of Mac's hand and onto the floor several feet below him. Murdoc had plunged his hands into his waist line and grasped Mac's fully hard cock “Oh God yes!” He yelled when Murdoc started pumping, slowly.

“Beg me if you want me to go faster.” Murdoc whispered into his ear.

Macgyver could feel his hot breath on the side of his face, the room smelt like sex. Mac felt bile rise in his throat, he wouldn't beg Murdoc for anything yet alone _this_. He couldn't allow Murdoc to continue, he needed to get out of his restraints, he needed a plan. But it was hard to concentrate on coming up with an escape plan with the hand on his dick “Oh God.” he mumbled “Oh God!” It took him a moment to realised he had been saying that the whole time and was getting louder each time he said it. It took him even longer to realise that a steady stream of “Please, please, please. Fuck me, fuck, please.” had been leaving his lips without his permission. He gasped in air as his lungs seemed to seize up in pleasure when Murdoc took his verbal diarrhoea as begging, he supposed it was begging, he had begged Murdoc for release. He felt sick, his stomach churned with nausea but his whole body tingled with attraction. His entire body was betraying him form his mouth to his dick, it was like he had lost all control. How was he liking this, it was _Murdoc_. Murdoc was evil, he was crazy, the same hands that where now pumping his dick had shot people dead, innocent people; he could feel the callouses of the gun, from the way he held them, the way he reloaded, from long stake outs and from the way he shot- “Murdoc! I'm gonna-!” He came harder than he had ever cum before in his life. So hard in fact that he saw white and then blacked out and when he came to, Mac's pants were zipped back up, his shirt had been re-buttoned and Matty and Jack were standing over him.

Mac's eyes fluttered open “Mac thank God you're okay. You really need to stop getting kidnapped.” Jack said unlocking his arm cuffs, as soon as his hands were free he checked his shirt buttons and glanced down at his zipper but nothing was out of the ordinary.

“What? What happened? Where's Murdoc?” He looked around seeing no signs of the hand job, could it have been a dream? “How'd you guys get here so fast?”

Jack and Matty exchanged glanced before Matty took the lead “Mac, Murdoc wasn't here. And you've been gone for 4 hours. It took us a while to track you down but you hadn't gone too far.”

Mac frowned “You have to find Murdoc, he kidnapped me.”

Jack raised an eyebrow “We need to get your head checked out because Murdoc didn't kidnap you. Murdoc wasn't involved in this one at all. In fact the guy who did nab you was a nobody, it's actually kinda embarrassing you got caught.”

Mac stared at him as the rest of his restraints were opened “Murdoc wasn't here?”

“Nope.”

“But he- I was- he said-what?”

Matty looked sympathetic, clearly thinking he'd been drugged or had a head injury “Okay, let's get you home and all checked out.”

“Guys I'm fine. I'm telling you, Murdoc was here.”

“Oh and he just decided to let you go?”

“No-”

“It couldn't have been him, you're not dead or even bruised.”

“I'm telling you-”

“What did he do, huh?”

“He-” Mac froze. _'He gave me the best hand job of my life.'_ was not something he wanted to say to either his boss or Jack, especially if it turned out to be a dream. That would be even harder to explain. “I can't remember.” It was only as the lie came out of his mouth that he realised Agent Cage standing behind them watching him closely. He tried not to panic, but it was hard to when Cage would be able to spot a lie from a mile away. He sighed “Let's just get out of here.”


	2. Vanilla

Back at base the Phoenix doctors checked Mac over and concluded he had no head injuries and if he'd been drugged it was long out of his system by now. But no one who knew believed it had been Murdoc and Mac wasn't about to bring it up ever again. A week went by and the incident faded into his memory, it _must_ have been a dream. One hell of a weird one but he had eaten a cheese covered burrito right before he'd been kidnapped, and they say cheese was nightmare fuel.

And then the disk showed up.

Mac locked his bedroom door, put his headphones on and pressed play.

It was him. Tied to a table and practically begging Murdoc to touch him. Mac wanted to be sick. A deep well of bile rose from somewhere inside him and his cheeks burned red in shame and yet Mac was transfixed. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene unfurling in front of him.

The way Murdoc's pale hands looked against Mac's LA tanned skin, the way he watched Mac as he sucked on his nipples. Mac felt hard. Mac could not jerk off to a video of him being raped(?) by Murdoc. He couldn't. He wouldn't! His breathing increased and before he knew it he'd been sitting there for 2 hours watching the video on loop but never touching himself. He was straining against his denim jeans, his breathing was heavy and everything inside him burned with shame and with need. He came at the same time he did the video, and he came untouched. Mac lay shuddering and shivering in aftershocks and shame. No one could know about this. Ever.

He went to snap it, to break it up so small no one would put it back together and then he stopped. Instead he hid it in the secret compartment under his floor right next to all his evidence on his dad and his spy-escape grab bag of money and passports.

It became a pass time between missions to watch the video and jerk off to it. And every time he did he felt more and more dirty, more like Murdoc owned him somehow, but that just made him even harder. He _liked_ feeling dirty. He _liked_ being owned. It was the opposite of what everyone assumed about him, he was the whitest, blondest, most blue-eyed regular looking guy on the world. Everyone assumed he was vanilla and white bread and flour and whatever other food related metaphor for 'bland' that existed in the English language especially in terms of sex. Even Murdoc had been surprised that he'd liked it kinda rough. The whole reason Penny Parker and he had broken up was because (she talked way too much but also) she was weirded out by his sexual preferences.


	3. Flour

After a while the team started to notice a difference in Mac, he'd started invited them over a lot less, he had almost been late to a couple of briefings and when a mission ended he rushed home as soon as debriefing was over.

Bozer told them he had no idea what Mac was up to because he locked his door which even when he was a secret spy who Bozer hadn't known about he had never done. “Whatever he's doing, he doesn't want anyone to know.” Bozer frowned.

Cage sighed “This all started after the kidnapping.”

Jack frowned “You think someone like brainwashed him or injected him with some time delay poison?”

“No Jack. I wasn't within ear shot that day but it felt an awful lot like Mac tried to tell you something and you two,” she pointed at Jack and Matty “dismissed it. What did he say?”

Matty's head lowered “He said that the guy who kidnapped him was Murdoc.”

“WHAT!” Bozer and Riley yelled in unison.

“There was no evidence of that and when we asked what happened Mac said he didn't remember.”

Riley scowled “Just like how I never used to remember how my mum got that black eye or I got that bruised shoulder? Something happened when he got kidnapped that shook him to his core and his best friend,” she poked Jack harshly “didn't believe him. You scared him out of talking.”

Cage agreed “From a distance he looked pretty uncomfortable and ashamed, I assumed it was because of the calibre of villain that managed to get the drop on him but maybe not.”

They all looked at each other and without words they all knew they had to get to Mac's house and tell him that they believed him about Murdoc. 

When they reached Boz and Mac's house Mac's room was locked as it had been for the passed couple of weeks. Bozer knocked “Mac it's us open up, we want to talk to you.”

Matty added “It's an emergency.”

Cage shouted “It's about Murdoc.”

When they got no reply they all began to worry. Boz fetched a spare key from on top of a cabinet and opened the door peaking in only to see- “Oh God!” he slammed the door but it was too late to unsee what he had seen. Mac had been too late to react when he'd seen the door start to open, his dick was all out and hard and throbbing and he hadn't heard Bozer come in because of the headphones. His boner deflated as he realised from the hushed whispers that the whole team was outside his bedroom door. “Um Mac,” Bozer called through the door “We'll all just be in the kitchen.”

Macgyver sighed. He thought having no parents meant he could skip the awkward days of people walking in on him masturbating but no, he just had to be caught in the act by his super spy friends, jacking it to Murdoc no less, at least Bozer hadn't seen the screen, he would have had a fit if he'd seen the screen. He washed his hands and tried to calm down a bit but from embarrassment and from his previous physical exertion his face was a little flush which everyone noticed immediately but didn't comment on when he came out to the kitchen “So... what are you guys doing here?”

Matty looked at him “Mac, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Murdoc.”

Mac frowned “What?”

Jack reminded him “You know... when you got kidnapped and we didn't believe it was Murdoc?”

Mac stared at them blankly for a second before realisation hit him “Do you guy have new evidence that it was...?” he asked worried they'd gotten a copy of the disk as well.

Matty shook her head “No, but your word should have been enough.”

“Oh no worries guys, you were right. It was just a crazy fever dream. No harm no foul.”

Cage frowned. He was nervous, that's not how he spoke at all, but not about them believing him or even that they had all almost walked in on him ...ahem... taking care of himself. He was nervous he would get caught, he deliberately wasn't looking at her, whatever it was he was deeply ashamed by it and he never wanted anyone to find out. Cage wondered if it was a betrayal to use her skills to ask him what he was hiding, would he see it as an interrogation or as a friend trying to help by finding out the truth.

Matty seemed to realise he was lying too because she said “Mac, please. Talk to us.”

Mac looked at at her and for a second Cage could see the cogs in his brain start to work as he opened his mouth, he was about to tell her and then he shook his head, changed tacts and said “I don't know what you guys are talking about.”

Matty sighed “Okay, okay Mac, you don't want to talk to us right now that's fine but when you're ready you know where we'll be.”

“Thanks guys but there's nothing to talk about. Really, I was confused when I woke up, but in hindsight you guys were right, it wasn't Murdoc.”

“Mac-”

“Guys come one, if it was Murdoc do you not think I would have tried so much harder to convince you guys. It would make no sense for me to keep that from you.”

Cage frowned, he was right. No one wanted to catch Murdoc more than Mac so why was he lying? From the tells he was sending her way, very subtle, almost impossible to catch but they were there, he _was_ lying. But Cage couldn't figure out why. She'd talk to Matty afterwards, she didn't want to give Mac any time to figure out his cover story. She'd let him think he got away with it for now.

Mac would have heaved a sigh of relief when everyone left had Bozer not still been there, him being his room mate and all.

“So dude, I got to ask... if this isn't about Murdoc what have you been doing in there all day?” He asked pointing at his room. Mac went to reply but he was cut off “And if it has anything to do with what I saw I don't want to know.”

Mac blushed but shook his head “No, I've been trying to track down my dad, trying to trace some footsteps. I'm beginning to feel like it's some wild goose chase though, I didn't want to drag Jack in any more than he already was.”

Bozer fell for the story hook, line and sinker and Mac couldn't help feeling bad that he'd lied to his best friend yet again. But Bozer didn't notice the lie and he didn't notice the guilt so they sat on the sofa and watched Friends and Mac thanked God it was an episode he'd already seen so that when he zoned out from thinking about how sick it was to be obsessed with a video of Murdoc and himself, he still understood what was happening on the screen and Bozer wouldn't notice.


	4. Milk + Water

After that incident Mac tried harder to seem less weird. He'd invited everyone over more and hung out more and had spoken more and he kept the video for the cover of night when everyone was asleep and no one could see him or accuse him of acting weird. He wondered if that was more suspicious but Riley, Jack and Bozer all seemed satisfied that he was back to normal, it was Matty and Cage who were the problems.

Cage knew something was off, it was her job to know and Matty was just too smart to think everything had gone back to normal. It was odd that as soon as they confronted him on something he immediately tried to correct it, Matty was a super spy, she could put 2 and 2 together pretty easily.

He figured as long as he just acted normally and it didn't affect his job Matty wouldn't bother him too much, it was Cage he had to worry about, she went on missions with him, she had time to watch him, motive to watch him and the skills to watch him. Mac would have to be careful. 

'Being careful' was the reason why he entered his bedroom after a long and hard mission in Kazakhstan with Riley, Jack and Cage in the middle of the night to find Murdoc lying on his bed and he didn't scream.

“Macgyver,” he whispered seductively “I see you've been enjoying my video.”

Mac swallowed. His mouth was as dry as sand paper “Um...”

Murdoc stood up and stalked towards Mac, he led him towards the bed and pushed him onto it “You've been a really bad boy, what would your friends say?”

What would his friends say? They'd be disappointed, confused, disgusted. All the blood that should have been in Macgyver's brain telling him to get out of this situation rushed straight to his cock.

“You're excited. I like it!” Murdoc grinned and started giving him a hickey, much higher than he wore his collars and Mac didn't have the forethought to stop him, or at least go lower. Instead he just made an embarrassing keening sound when Murdoc bit down hard enough to draw blood.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure he derived from the pain. “Why Macgyver, you sure are full of surprises!”

Mac felt like his skin was on fire, his face felt like it was burning, his torso felt too hot, his vision was blurring and sparking as Murdoc rubbed their hard ons against each other aggressively.

“Murd-” he almost yelled out the name but stopped himself by shoving his fist in his mouth, he couldn't have Bozer busting in here, not when he was like this. Not when he was clinging to Murdoc's leather jacket for dear life as he rocked up against him, both of them gasping into each other's necks, Murdoc marking the blond possessively.

When Macgyver came in his jeans he bit into Murdoc's neck and lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound with his tongue. Murdoc laughed and climbed off Macgyver “Think about this every time someone even mentions my name.”

“Okay.” Mac replies.

“I want you to get hard when someone brings me up.”

Mac nods his head, his eyes wide and concentrating on Murdoc's like he was a problem to be solved.

Murdoc went to leave and Mac scrambled into a kneeling position to face the assassin “Wait!”

“Yes Mac?”

“Will you- are you-” Mac couldn't speak.

“Yeeees?”

“Will you come again?” He asked shyly, flushed to the tips of his ears.

“A timid Macgyver, what a sight to behold. Don't worry, you'll certainly be seeing more of me.” He leaned in really close and whispered in his ear “Next time I see you, you're taking me up the ass.” And then he was gone.

Mac was hard again. He finished off for the second time that night, again to the video.


	5. Not Even Salt

It took 3 weeks for anyone at the office to mention Murdoc but Macgyver thought about him everyday. Murdoc haunted his dreams, the ghost of his touch dancing on his skin, burning him like hellfire. Mac could barely eat, he could barely sleep because everytime he did he woke up panting and hard, with Murdoc's laugh echoing through his mind. It was torture in the best way.

3 weeks after the latest Murdoc incident Matty called the team into her office and told them solemnly “Murdoc has been spotted outside of Germany.”

Mac tensed up immediately _'Think about this every time someone even mentions my name.'_ He wished he had a book or something to minimise the possibility of anyone spotting his half chub. _'I want you to get hard when someone brings me up.'_ He felt like he was in high school all over again, except in high school it was more the cheerleaders or the hot substitute Spanish teacher rather than an international criminal and psycho assassin.

Jack noticed Macgyver tensing up and assumed he was worried, stressed or scared because Murdoc was out there somewhere and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Mac almost jumped out of his skin and when everyone turned to look at his pretty odd reaction he waved them off “So we have to stop him doing what exactly?”

Matty continued “We have reason to believe he's going to assassinate Angela Merkel, the Chancellor of Germany, in order to destabilise Europe. Since no one seems to respect our _current_ President, Merkel has been made the de-facto leader of the free world, if she dies Europe and the entire world could be thrown into disarray. 

**(http://www.independent.co.uk/voices/angela-merkel-donald-trump-democracy-freedom-of-press-a7556986.html)**  
Mac nodded “So two teams, one for finding Murdoc and one for protecting Merkel?”

Matty agreed “Jack, Riley I'm sending you and some other agents to protect the Chancellor. Mac, you and Cage will be tracking down Murdoc.”

Jack frowned “Wait just a minute! You can't send Mac after Murdoc without me!”

“Jack, I need you with Merkel, you're the only one I trust her with and if anything happens to her because you're playing hero to Macgyver it will spell an end to your career in anything.”

Cage smiled at Jack reassuringly “Don't worry, I'll watch his back.”

Jack agreed reluctantly “Yeah okay.”

Mac smiled at him “I'll be careful.”

“That doesn't reassure me.” Jack scoffed.


	6. Unflavoured

**LOCATION: Somewhere in Berlin**

Jack and Riley met with the Chancellor's security team and integrated their own agents in to the German team seamlessly, Jack watched the crowd like a hawk, he didn't like not being on the mission with Macgyver but he was a professional, believe it or not, and he would do his job properly. Riley scanned the cameras for any signs of any one who was on a watchlist, the two were in constant communication with each other over comms. Riley also had a tab open to assist Mac and Cage if they needed it but so far they seemed to be doing pretty well.

The two blonds had tracked Murdoc to an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the Bundestag (Reichstag) building where Merkel and the rest of the German government would be meeting. Cage sighed “Even though I hate the idea, I think we need to split up.”

Mac nodded, “Yeah I think you're right. I'll check this side,” He said pointing towards the right of the building.

“Then I guess I'll go that way.” she gestured in the opposite direction “Keep in contact.”

“Of course.” Mac said, tapping his comm to ensure she could hear him before they separated. 

Mac picked up a chain he found on the floor and held it as a weapon in case he encountered a hostile, Samantha had her gun out and cleared every corner she rounded with it. Mac whispered into the comms “It seems really quiet. Too quiet.”

“You're right. This building is abandoned I expected homeless people or raccoons but there's nothing.”

“That must means someone's been hiding out in- oof!” 

The line went dead and Cage turned around immediately “Mac? Mac!” When she received no answer she sprinted back towards where they had split and found nothing and so she continued around the building and found Mac's new Swiss army knife that Jack had given to him on the floor. Jack would be so pissed that she'd lost him. She picked up the knife and called into Riley “Riley can you get any footage of where I'm standing from a few moments ago.”

Riley hacked into the CCTV and sent the footage to Cage's phone “Sent it.”

Sam watched as Mac looked around observantly and saw some footprints on the ground, he knelt down to take a picture of them and spoke into his comms “That must mean someone's been hiding out in-” She watched as Murdoc snuck up behind Mac with a grin on his face, whacked him across the head, dislodging his communicator from his ear and knocking it into the grass and weeds around the land. Mac and Murdoc struggled for a second before Murdoc stuck him with some sort of drug and then Mac relaxed into Murdoc's arms and was still.

Murdoc dragged him off happily, whistling a tune. He was dragged off screen and then a minute later Cage ran into frame, panicked and angry and frantically calling Riley. Cage groaned “Riley please tell me you have eyes on where Murdoc dragged him.”

“No such luck. I have him heading east for about 10 meters but then he lets of an EMP, all the cameras went down. I have no idea where they are, I'm trying to get satellite images but there's a lot of trees in this area, I don't know how much use I'll be.”

Cage threw her gun on the floor “God damn it.” Before sighing, picking it back up and checking it over for damage. “I guess I'll head east and see if anyone saw anything.”


	7. Synonym For Bland

This time when Mac woke up from being kidnapped, he wasn't strapped down or tied up. And it burned that Murdoc knew he wouldn't try to escape enough to not restrain him in any way, it burned that he'd become so submissive to the likes of Murdoc.

“Mac. You said you wanted to see me again.”

“Why are you going after Merkel? Who hired you?”

“Come now, let's not mix business with pleasure.”

Mac scowled “I'm on a mission. As far as I'm concerned this whole thing is business so don't think just because I'm-” Mac cut himself off.

“Just because you're what?”

Mac looked away stubbornly.

“Just because you're extremely attracted to me? Just because you get aroused from simply hearing my name? Just because you want me to bend you over a desk and pound you until you can't see straight? Is that what you were going to say?” Murdoc leaned in slowly, giving Mac all the time he would need to pull away and kissed the side of his neck “What did your friends think of your hickey?”

All the guys at the Phoenix Foundation had clapped him on the back and sent him finger guns and congratulations thinking he'd gotten it on with some girl, even Riley had given him a high five, every pat felt like it was about to make him throw up because none of them knew that those bite marks were Murdoc's. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” Murdoc asked.

“Would you bend me over a desk,” Mac swallowed loudly as he practically breathed out “and pound me until I can't see straight?”

“Is that what you want?”

Mac nodded frantically.

“Sometimes I do these things just for the hell of it, but seeing you like this Angus Macgyver, you're beautiful. You're so beautiful when you beg.” Mac ran his hands over Murdoc's jacket, he was patting him down. “What you don't trust me?”

“Not on your life.” Mac grinned as he decided Murdoc didn't have any guns of knives on him. “Now fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk.”

“Demands?”

“Please.”

“That's better.” Without warning Murdoc spun Mac around and slammed him into the table, his cheek against the cold metal and his arm bent behind his back, Mac's knees felt weak in anticipation. Murdoc pulled down the younger male's pants and put some lube on his finger as he started to stretch him out.

Mac writhed on the table underneath him “Oh God!” Murdoc tickled his prostate with each trust and had Mac on the edge of his seat the whole time, he felt like every nerve in his body had been frayed. “Fuuuuuuck!” he breathed out “Murdoc, I need you inside me right now!”

“You need me?” Murdoc asked gleefully.

“I need you!” Mac repeated, moaning like a wanton whore.

Murdoc extracted his fingers which caused Macgyver to whimper from the loss and replaced it with his lube slicked dick. He pounded him hard, going all the way out before slamming back in and Mac was loving it, his pants and moans echoed around the almost empty room they were in and drool was running out of his mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hands white from gripping the end of the table so hard.

“You're a dirty little agent you know that? I've slept with depraved killers and psychos and none of them have ever been this into complete domination as you are. What is it called, a shame kink? Is that what you like Macgyver? You loved that deep feeling of shame, that feeling that you've done something so wrong no one will ever treat you again if they found out? Do you like the secrets? The thrill of knowing something that no one else does, you love sneaking about getting one over on a group of spies.”

“I'm close! I'm so close!”

“I bet you are, this is probably getting you all hot and bothered, you know Mac I'm recording this too. How would you like it if I sent a copy to your buddies over at the Phoenix? They'd know your dirty little secret, they'd know how truly depraved and sick you are-” Mac came with a loud grunt and shook and spasmed on the table, laid out in front of Murdoc like a meal. Murdoc came in Mac's ass and slid out before sliding in a wide butt plug that brushed his prostate. “You're not going to take that out until you get home. When you're in the privacy of your bedroom, you're going to slide it out and watch as my cum falls out of your ass and slides down you leg and you're going to remember this like nothing you've ever remembered. When you wake up in the morning I want you to think of this, when you go to sleep at night I want you to think of this, when you're talking to Matty about missions I want you to think of this, when you're saving a life I want you to think of ME. Do you understand?”

“Uh huh.” Mac mumbled unintelligibly and nodded.

“I don't actually want the world in disarray since that would be bad for business so I'll cut you in on my deal. That terrorist group, Omnus, they hired me to take out Merkel so they could take over and establish a new world order. It was a really stupid half baked plan but they paid me in advance like a bunch of idiots so I took the job, hoping they'd assign you to this and we could have some fun.” Murdoc pulled up Macgyver's trousers and tapped him twice on the butt, jostling the plug and causing Mac to whine. “Now stand up.” Mac stood up shakily, his legs were still weak and it certainly didn't help that he had cum and a butt plug in his ass. “Walk.”

Mac started walking and almost fell over from the shock of sensation that hit him, he gasped “Oh God.”

“You have to try harder than that. You want to be able to get passed Cage, she's the one you need to fool.”

Mac started walking again but his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.

“Macgyver come on. Try harder.”

Mac took a few deep stabilising breaths and tried again, this time with better results. It still left him sweaty and a little breathless but he could pass that off as him being drugged and kidnapped rather than having a sex toy up his butt.

“Good. Now, you can go. I'll see you again later.” As Mac left Murdoc called him “Oh and Macgyver.” the blond turned and Murdoc was next to him, a disk in hand “I suppose you'll be wanting the recording?”

Mac snatched the CD from his hand and put it in his inner jacket pocket, sending Murdoc a glare as he did so and then he left. He hijacked a car and drove to where Riley had set up shop. Every speed bump and pot hole had him gasping for breath and when he finally stopped and parked he found he really didn't want to get up. His knees were weak and every movement he made jolted the butt plug against his prostrate and he didn't know how he was going to get to Riley without falling over from pleasure. He wasn't trained for this.

He rested his head on the steering wheel, allowing the cold leather to cool Mac's overheated skin but was shocked by a rap on the window, he grimaced as he moved the plug inside him but looked up to see Riley looked happy to see him but worried at the state he was in. Through the window he could tell she was relaying the information of him being back to Matty, Jack and everyone else. 

Mac unlocked the door and Riley pulled it open quickly “Mac! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.”

She frowned, not convinced at all “You're flushed and sweaty, you don't look fine at all.” She put a hand to his forhead and her frown deepened “You're really hot, maybe you have a fever. What did Murdoc give you?”

“Um...” it took a moment for Mac to breath through the heat rising in his nether regions but to Riley it just looked like he was trying to process her words “I'm not sure.”

She looked extremely worried “Come on let's get you inside.”

“Yeah, inside.” He slowly stepped out of the car, swinging around and making sure both feet were firmly on the ground before standing up, he pretended the dizziness he felt was from nausea and not the overwhelming rush of pleasure that Murdoc of all people was responsible for.

Riley helped him inside and sat him down and then Mac was on screen with Matty and on comms with Jack “Guys, Murdoc says he's not fulfilling his contract.”

“What?” Matty asked, incredulously.

“He said their plan was to destabilise Europe but past killing Merkel they didn't have much of a plan and killing Merkel wouldn't do all that much. He said Omnus paid him in advance of the job which again showed how stupid they were and that he only came to Germany because he wanted to know who would get sent to stop him and when he saw us he thought it would be fun to kidnap me and then have me figure out that he apparently wasn't even planning to kill her.”

Jack frowned “When has Murdoc ever cared about who he killed?”

“Actually,” Mac started “Murdoc fancies himself a dark version of me. The way we capture bad guys Murdoc says he does the same except he kills them.”

Matty frowned “Well we'll all remain in place until the conference is over, I'm not risking Merkel's life on the words of a mad man.”

Mac nodded “No, yeah obviously.”

Riley looked over at Mac and he looked exhausted, what had Murdoc done to him? After a while Mac fell into a light doze on his chair and his head slumped back.

Riley left him sleeping because she figured he needed his rest after whatever he'd been through and when Jack, Cage and the other agents returned to their homebase a few of them took pictures of Mac because he looked absolutely adorable. 

“Come on, get him up, we need to get back to Phoenix.” Jack said to Riley who was closest to him.

“I'm not waking him up, Bozer told me last time he woke Mac up, he jumped him.”

Jack sighed exasperated but he did go wake Macgyver up simply because it was easier than arguing “Mac.” He said as he shook his shoulder.

“Mmm?” Mac hummed as he stirred awake “Is the free world saved?”

Jack smiled “Yes the free world is saved, turns out that Intel was correct, Murdoc really wasn't planning on attacking her, he just grabbed the cash and split.”

 

Mac nodded “Well then mission accomplished, I'd say.”

“Yeah, we're heading to the plane now, you okay?”

“Oh yeah. I'm fine.” He stood up and then almost fell directly onto the ground, the only thing stopping him from face planting was Jack's hand steadying him “Okay, maybe not as fine as I thought.” He blinked away white spots in his vision and inhaled deeply. “How long was I asleep for? And how long was I kidnapped for?”

“You actually weren't gone for long, and Cage was right behind you every step of the way until Murdoc went fully underground.”

Cage frowned “Speaking of, where was he keeping you?”

Mac frowned, where had he been kept “It was... like a warehouse? I think. It was by some water?”

“There's a River near the Bundestag building!” Cage pointed out.

“Yeah the River Spree.” Riley provided doing a quick search on Google maps. “That river's really long, that could still be any building near here.”

Cage frowned “Mac, how long did it take you to drive here?”

Mac shrugged “I'm not sure. It's really kind of a blur.”

Riley nodded “He looked really sick when I found him, he was all flushed and feverish and I had to help him into the building.”

“Okay, I don't remember that at all.” Mac said, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Jack sighed “We'll deal with all this on the plane, the flight will be like 10 hours.”

Riley sighed “At least it's better than the 14 hours it would have taken in a passenger plane.”

“Amen to that.” Jack agreed as he helped Mac into the car.


	8. UNTITLED

On the plane journey they hashed out what Mac remembered and what he had no memory of and what happened whilst he'd been kidnapped with Murdoc, with Cage and with Merkel.

Jack shrugged “Murdoc wasn't targeting her so nothing happened out side of the normal.”

Cage spoke “Riley and I tracked Murdoc to a market place but then he disappeared.”

Mac frowned “I'm sorry, Murdoc was dragging an unconscious blond guy around a crowded marker and no one thought that was a bit odd?”

“Anyone who did ask just got told you had partied to hard and that your dad would kill you if he found out.”

“My dad would- wait! Did he tell everyone I was a teenager?” Cage gave him a look and a few agents around them sniggered. “I don't look that you-” they hit a spot of turbulence and everyone was jostled, one of Mac's hand went down to his stomach and as an after thought another went to his mouth and he breathed deeply.

“You okay there mate?” Cage asked, her worry making space for her Australian speech tendencies.

In reality Mac was fine, the turbulence had just jostled his shaky control over his reaction to the butt plug still very much inside him but he had to play this off correctly so he shook his head once and then pretended the action made him dizzy as well.

Cage got him a bag “Are you going to be sick?”

Mac took a few more deep breaths before trying to play it off like the feeling had passed “No, no I'm okay now.” He kept the bag in his hands though. He didn't lie a lot, so most people didn't expect it from him but when it came down to it he was a spy for a reason, because he was good at what he did. He felt bad worrying his friends, his close friends and all his colleagues at the agency all looked very concerned but he'd buried himself in a secret and covered it in a lie that first time he never told anyone what had actually happened between him and Murdoc and he was in too deep to say anything now so he'd just dump some more lies on top of it.

Technically speaking it wasn't multiple lies, it was just the one to hide the one situation, and some of the stuff he said he didn't remember were actually true. He'd been really out of it, when he'd been with Murdoc, _been with_ the words made him shudder because whilst they could denote being within the vicinity of Murdoc it also meant he'd been with Murdoc in the biblical sense. Although there was nothing holy about what he'd done, that's for sure.

 

“Me and Cage split up to cover more ground, and we went in opposite directions around the building, we were talking about how quiet it was because we were expecting hobos or wild animals and I see some tracks in the dirt-”

“-which you did not announce over comms.” Cage replied, a bit pissed off that he hadn't said anything.

Mac winced I was about to but I was already talking about how there must be someone around. Anyway I'm talking to Cage and then I feel this huge pain in the back of my head.”

Riley nodded “Yeah, me a Cage saw the video footage, he really got you. That must have hurt.”

Mac huffed, as he rubbed his head “It did. Anyways, I wake up in some darkish room, there's no electricity that I can see, any lighting seemed natural but it wasn't that light. I think I had to walk across a large distance to get out so it's more likely I was far away from the window rather than the window being small.”

Jack asked “How did you get out?”

Mac frowned “I think... I think he let me go?”

“What?!” Riley exclaimed.

“He was never planning to kill Merkel, he just wanted the money. He probably just wanted to mess with me, he loves that.”

Cage nodded “He does have an odd fascination with you Macgyver, it's really quite worrying.”

Riley added “It's because you're the only person known to have beaten him. Until he met you Mac he had a 100% success rate, since he met you it's been dropping rapidly.”

Mac sighed “This is what I get for saving Thornton's life.”

“Hey, Riley and I were on his hit list as well!” Jack said, mock offended.

“Plus you were also saving your own life.” Riley added, pointing at Mac.

Cage frowned “Hang on, didn't Thornton _hire_ Murdoc to begin with?”

Mac nodded “Yeah, neither talk much in prison but that is one thing they've both made clear.”

Cage brought their conversation back “So what happened after you woke up?”

“Right, Murdoc was hovering over me, and he and I had a bit of back and forth. I asked who hired him, he laughed in my face and said why not have some fun instead of always focusing on business, he made some pun about all work and no play and then used that as a hint towards Jack and Riley since you know how the saying goes. I tell him that Jack will stop any attempt he makes to kill the Chancellor he starts dropping hints until I realise he's not planning to go after Merkel and then he just tells me he was only in it for the money, and I think I faded out for a second this parts really foggy. He must have untied me because when I came back he was gone and I just wandered out of there, stole that car and drove to Riley.”

Cage frowned “And you don't remember what vehicle he was driving? The market? He didn't hint where he was going next?”

Mac thought hard about it, he really couldn't remember anything before he woke up even if he had lied through his teeth about what actually went down during the kidnapping. “I still can't get over that he just dragged me through a market and no one thought to call it in.”

Riley asked “Maybe he bugged you or something, or left a clue in your pockets?”

Mac almost panicked, scared for a second that she knew about the disk resting over his heart in his inner breast pocket, until he realised no one would have patted him down whilst he was sleeping and none of these guys would pat him down now, they had no reason to think he was lying. So he very purposefully checked all his pockets “Phone. I still have my phone on me?” He pulled it out and found the sim had been taken “No sim, great now I need a new sim. This will be my 6th one this month.” he continued his search “Where are my keys?”

“You don't bring keys on missions.” Jack said.

“Oh yeah, they're with Bozer.” He checked his jeans pockets and found some gum and then his inner pockets, he'd have to be careful to avoid detection. In the right pocket he found a few crisp $20 bills and a few euros as well “Wait where's a swiss army knife?”

Cage pulled it out of her pocket “You dropped it when you got hit over the head. I also found your communicator.” She pulled out the knife and the tiny ear comm.

“Oh thank God! Thanks Cage.” And then he put the knife into his left inner pocket where the CD was and pretended to check the pocket too. “Well there could still be a bug but there's nothing obvious in my pockets.”

Riley nodded “We'll scan you when you get home.”

“Yeah okay.” Mac hoped whatever scan Riley did, didn't detect the presence of butt plugs, cum and unidentified CDs.


	9. Watered Down

Mac figured out when they got back to the base that the scan was just a superficial scanner to check nothing was transmitting off of Macgyver which of course, nothing was so after taking a few blood samples they let him go home. Bozer opened the door for him before he even knocked and enveloped him in a hug “Oh man, they said Murdoc kidnapped you but you escaped again and then you went to sleep are you okay?”

“Yeah man, I'm fine. It's been a crazy 24 hours but I'm fine.” 

Bozer nodded “You want some food? I can heat something up for you.”

“Nah man, I'm really tired, these long haul flights to Europe really mess up my sleep schedule. I think I'm just going to get in the shower and then go straight to bed.”

“Yeah okay dude, well I'm glad you're okay.”

Mac smiled at his best friend in the world before heading towards the bathroom with his towel and his pyjamas. He let the water run and heat up before he got undressed because he knew the moment he pulled out the plug gravity would get to work and the cum, Murdoc's cum, would be right behind it.

He had been on a knife's edge the whole flight but had hidden it behind the guise of being drugged and nauseous and by staying really still. Now he didn't have to. When he'd gone to his room to get his towel he'd also grabbed his vibrator. He didn't use it much, he never had the time to but he figured he had earned it.

When his 'shower' was over he dried quickly, changed into his Pjs and hid the disk, the dildo and the plug within his clothing and his towel as he went to his room. It was unlikely he would bump into Bozer at that time of night but he didn't want to have to explain why he was holding a CD and two sex toys on his trip back from the bathroom.

As soon as he had climbed into bed he conked out hard, he hadn't realised how tired he actually was, even with that nap he'd taken during the mission although that nap had been over 12 hours ago and they'd spent the whole flight discussing the case and doing reports so it seemed fair how tired he was.

– – – – – – – 

He was so tired he didn't even wake up at his alarm. He slept through it completely, so much so that when Bozer had gotten dressed he returned to his phone to see a missed call from Matty and several texts asking where Mac was. Matty called again and this time Bozer answered “Matty, what's up?”

“I'm your boss Bozer, try again.”

“Matty, what can I do for you?”

“You can go get Macgyver to answer his phone and ask him why the hell he's not at work.”

Bozer knocked on Mac's door and got no reply, he sighed as he thought about last time this had happened but figured the chances Mac was jacking off instead of being at work were pretty low and decided to chance it and open the door, it wasn't locked this time so Boz took that as a good sign. “Mac?” He said into the room, the lights were still off so he had to squint to see what was going on. Mac's phone went off, displaying the alarm he had set for almost three hours earlier still on snooze. He sighed when he saw and whispered into the phone “Matty, he's still asleep. I think he slept through his alarm.” Another alarm went off “All of his alarms.”

Matty sighed as well “I know the hours are really tough but can you get him up and tell him to get into work soon.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Wait. Bozer, why aren't you at work?”

Bozer froze “Um...” He grabbed some paper from Mac's desk and started crinkling it into the microphone “What? Matty-can't-hear-you-breaking-up-bad-signal-tunnel- bye.” and then he hung up abruptly. That was pretty good, Matty wouldn't suspect anything Bozer thought with a smile as he went to wake up Mac. “Hey Mac.” He shook him awake.

“Bozer?”

“Yeah dude.”

“What's up?”

“Dude you're like super late. Matty's sympathetic...but also super pissed.”

Mac sat up straight as the panic settled in, he dove for his phone and saw the time “Oh my God! I'm so late! I've literally never been this late! What am I going to do!” then he looked at Bozer “Why are you here?”

“I'm late also, it takes time to perfect this,” he pointed at his face and hair “Although you've really screwed me Mac, Matty usually doesn't notice when I come in late, and no one else cares.”

Mac rushed around to get dressed, glad he'd actually showered last night and not just 'taken care' of himself like he had originally planned.


	10. Chapter 10

He sped walked down the halls toward Matty's office, expecting a lecture or some other disciplinary action which he was dreading but what he actually walked in on was so much worse. “Matty!” He exclaimed when he saw the disk Matty held in her hands.

“Mac, what is this?” She asked.

“Nothing!” He screeched. His mind raced, how the hell did she find the disk in his room? He'd put it in his secret compartment, hadn't he? Which disk was it? The one of him being tied up and touched or the one being an active participant? Had Murdoc sent it to her? Was this his plan all along?

Jack raised an eyebrow “That sure doesn't sound like nothing.”

“Where did you get that?” Mac asked, abruptly.

“It was in the mail with a note that this was about you.” Matty answered.

Mac clenched his fists, how could he have been so stupid “God damn it!” he'd never trusted Murdoc and yet he hadn't questioned him about the recordings, hadn't asked him his motives for their clandestine meetings, hadn't asked him why he was doing this. He'd been so wrapped up in his own guilt and pleasure and shame and lying to his friends he'd forgotten that Murdoc must have reasons as well.

Riley entered the room with a CD player “Okay, Jill hooked me up with this old dinosaur. I haven't used one of these in like 8 years. It was in the basement. Should we really have a basement? What if there's an earthquake?”

Mac's eyes widened “You're going to _play_ it?”

Matty looked at him “If it's nothing, then that shouldn't be a problem.” 

The team looked from Mac to Matty as she moved towards the CD Player and suddenly Mac made a lung at her, swiping the CD out of her hands and snapping it in two and then four. “It's not nothing but you don't have to worry about it.”

“What are you hiding from me, Mac?”

“It's not important, Matty.”

“Are you double crossing the Phoenix Foundation?” Matty growled at him, a fire in her eyes.

“No! Of course not!”

Cage nodded, “He's telling the truth.”

“Are you in secret communications with someone?”

“No.”

Cage confirmed.

“Is that black mail on someone?”

“No.”

Cage frowned “Not a lie, but not the truth either.”

Mac sighed “Okay fine! It's black mail on me. Sorta”

Matty gritted her teeth “And what do they have on you.”

“Me telling you kind of defeats the purpose of blackmail.”

“Exactly. You telling me makes the black mail useless.”

“It only works because I don't _want_ to tell you.” Mac couldn't imagine what she'd think of him if she found out. Telling her about it had made him sick to his stomach but now she had planned to watch it? No, Mac could NOT let that happen.

Matty sighed exasperated “Fine don't tell me what they have on you, just tell me who 'they' is.”

Mac was silent.

“Mac. I'm letting you keep your secret but if you don't tell me who compromised my top agent I swear to God-”

“Murdoc.”

Everyone froze “MURDOC!?” They all screeched in unison.

Jack scowled “How the hell did Murdoc get dirt on you?”

Mac was silent. He bit his lip.

Cage frowned “It really was him who kidnapped you the first time wasn't it.”

He nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes.

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“It doesn't matter.”

“Well clearly it does since he apparently has black mail on you!” Matty yelled angrily.

Cage shushed her, using her skills as an interrogator to get information from her friend “Mac, come on. This team is a family. Jack and Bozer are your best friends, you trust us all with you life and we trust you with ours, nothing could change that. We need to know what happened.”

Mac seemed to be struggling. He did trust them, he wanted to tell them; he just never wanted them to know. He never wanted them to know how Murdoc had touched him, how Murdoc had drawn out those moans and how those pleads to God had been forced from his lips, never wanted them to know how his orgasms had been wrenched form his body, how all control he'd had over himself had evaporated in that one heated moment. That one moment that had turned into many, too many. He never wanted them to look at him and know that he had gotten off more times than he could count to the video of Murdoc absolutely dominating him. That he had allowed Murdoc to fill him up and bend him over a table and dominate him, that he had spent a whole 10 hour plane journey filled with Murdoc's seed and then jacked off to him some more just the night before. He never wanted them to know that every nightmare he'd had since that first time had been filled with images of Murdoc, that every day dream had been of Murdoc, that every waking thought had been of Murdoc.

He shook his head. He couldn't tell them what was on the disc, what Murdoc had on him.

Matty sighed “I hate to do this Macgyver. I really do, I was hoping you would just tell me and this could be some kind of bonding moment or something.”

“Do what?” He asked, his voice cracking despite himself.

Riley bit her lip before saying “She had me make a copy. A hard copy and a digital one. You can't delete both before she's watched one.”

Mac looked desperate, he was practically begging when he said “Matty, please don't watch that video.”

She looked upset but firm “Mac I have to. Murdoc is dangerous, I can't have him holding something over you.”

Mac left the room, Jack went to follow but Cage stopped him“Let him go. He's hurting. This is both a betrayal of his trust and an uncovering of something he's deeply ashamed of. He's scared.”

Jack frowned “Scared of what?”

“That anyone who sees that video won't think about him the same way anymore. Whatever's on there, it has nothing to do with any of this,” she gestured at the Phoenix building “it's not espionage or double crossing or pay offs, he's deeply ashamed. I've only ever seem anything similar in...”

“In what Samantha?” Bozer asked “In what?”

“... in rape victims.”

There was a deathly silence in the room as they all took in what Cage was implying.

“No.” Riley whispered, her eyes widening.

Bozer frowned “He would have told me that. We've been friends since we were kids, he would have told me!”

Jack growled “I'm going to kill Murdoc. Next time I see him I'm putting two in his head and dumping his body in a swamp!”

Cage sighed “But it's odd, Mac doesn't strike me as one to victim blame, even if the victim is himself, if it was just that I think he would have told someone, even if it was just Bozer. He doesn't seemed to be ashamed of whatever Murdoc did to him, I think... I think he's more ashamed about his _reaction_ to the situation.”

Jack frowned “When he woke up, he looked panicked. I wrote that off as being kidnapped but the first thing he did was check his shirt and pants.”

Matty nodded “You're right. He wasn't worried about being kidnapped and disorientated, he was worried about the state of undress we had found him in, he was relieved when he was fully clothed.”

Riley looked like she wanted to cry “If this is all true we shouldn't be here discussing it, we should be comforting him! Letting him know he's not alone, we're still family.”

Cage shook her head “We can try, but Mac thinks at 100 miles a minute. Everything we say about this topic he's going to psychoanalyse and it's going to have a filter on it that will put all of our good intention through a blender and come out as judgement. There's something he's not telling us, something we haven't figured out yet and it's a really big something. This piece of information that he's not telling us will have everything about this whole situation finally make sense, without it we honestly can't truthfully tell him nothing will change.”

“Of course nothing will change! I'm not going to drop my boy because Murdoc-”

“The missing piece isn't about Murdoc! Jack, it's about Mac! Something Mac did, or will do or wants to do or thinks or feels that he thinks is so wrong we won't want to speak to him again. If we tell him nothing will change without knowing what it is he can't count on nothing changing when we do somehow find out.”

Bozer looked down sadly “Do you think it's on the video?”

Matty stopped anyone before they could reply “Just to be clear, none of you are watching the video, not even Cage. Mac is my agent and as such I will be the only one watching it.”

“He's my best friend.” Bozer yelled.

“No one watches it but me.” Riley if you hack in to the system and try and watch it I'm sending you right back to prison. Jack and Bozer if you try I'm disavowing you both, tossing you in a hole and then throwing away the key. And Cage I'm sure the CIA would love their information sharing ex-agent back. Now everyone get out of my office.”

The group dejectedly and reluctantly exited the War Room and watched as Matty turned the glass grey and their vision into the office was blocked. “So what do we do now?” Bozer aksed.

Jack turned to Cage “Any ideas?”

“I'm an interrogator not a shrink.” She sighed “But I guess the first step is to find him. Bozer check the house, Dalton check the Phoenix Base.”

“What about me and you?” Riley asked.

“Track his phone. We can see where he's heading.”

Suddenly Jill scurried up to them “Guys, something's up with Mac.”

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned.

“He locked all the techs out of the tech area and started fiddling with the servers. Those servers have every piece of information that's passed through here, if he messes up he could wipe them.”

Riley's eyes widened with realisation “Something tells me that's his goal.”

Bozer frowned “But Matty has a CD copy as well.”

Jill's eyes widened as she clued into what was going on “Is this the CD you needed that CD player for? He doesn't want anyone to see it?”

“Yep.” 

“The generators are in the room right next to it, if he turns those off the CD player would cease to function, it's on the list of non-essential items that the back up generator will refuse to power to conserve energy.”

Riley huffed “Cage get to the generator room and protect it. Jack, Bozer try and talk Mac out of this. Jill and I will try and open the doors and make sure the system is backed up.”

They all ran off in their separate directions, to complete their missions. Cage called Matty on the way and informed her of the situation. 

When Jack and Bozer reached the doors, there were a bunch of annoyed looking technicians milling about outside. Jack growled “Everyone back up.”

Bozer added “It's probably best to just leave this area entirely.”

They didn't look happy about it but they did leave, they all liked Macgyver and Bozer (not so much Jack, he never seemed to remember any of their names) so they did as Bozer asked and vacated the area.

Jack knocked on the door and yelled “Mac! Mac open up this door right now! Mac I know you think that we won't think about you the same way but that's not true, I know there's something we don't know because you don't want us to know but I swear it won't change you in our eyes!”

Bozer yelled “Mac please! You swore to me no more secrets and no more lies! I'm not mad, I'm worried about you. You don't like me worrying about you so just stop my worrying and come out here!”

When none of them got a reply Jack kicked the door in anger “Can he hear us? How sound proof are these doors?”

“He should be able to hear us. He could just be ignoring us?”

“But he can hear us?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we'll get through to him eventually.” Just then Jack got a call “It's Cage.” He answered quickly “Cage what is it?”

“Mac tricked us.”

“What do you mean?”

“He went in through the server room but he used the air ducts to get into the generator room. If he takes out the generators the CD player and the servers won't work all he has to do is take out one and then do the other one later. It's a smart plan.”

“So he's not here?” Bozer frowned.

“And it will take you a couple minutes to get around to the front of the generators, it's on the complete opposite side of this floor, they're back to back.” Cage replied.  
But jack was already running “he's buying himself time. We need to get those generator doors open Cage, any ideas?”

Bozer ran after him and then all the lights went off. “We're too late!”

Jack yelled back “There's still a CD we just can't play it right now! After he's wiped the servers his next move will be to destroy the copy! We need to stop him from doing that.”

Jack used all the momentum he'd built up to barrel through the door as Cage stepped aside just in time. The door flew open the and three agents poured in only to find the generators in ruin. Cage sighed “How long till the back ups kick in?”

Jack shrugged “They've never gone offline before.”

“In orientation I think they said 120 seconds.” Bozer piped up. He turned to Cage “You didn't have orientation?”

“I was a CIA agent, I guess Matty figured I didn't need orienting.”

“Guys, we have like 100 seconds to stop Mac from erasing the servers.”

Bozer frowned “Mac wouldn't erase them though, he knows how important missions are.”

Cage nodded “You're right, he'd try and target the video.”

“Could he do that in 120 seconds?” Jack asked.

“If he has a computer, I think so.” Cage frowned “He knows every code in this place, he probably knows the password for the servers too.”

Jack sighed “So the only thing we can do is protect the hard copy that Matty has. It's the last copy unless Riley made 2 copies.” They all paused. “Do you think?”

“I didn't.” Riley said from the door. “I only made one hard copy and one digital copy, in my mind I figured there's no way he can delete both.”

Jack started running again “Any luck on you end Riles?”

“Power's out, there's not much we could do. Where are we running?”

“Matty has the only copy left, Mac's sure to be heading there to get it so we need to intercept and protect the target.”

“Is Mac the target or is the disk the target?” Bozer asked, glad spy school had made him better at running.

“The disk is the target, Mac would be the person of interest.” Jack yelled back.

Cage's eyebrows raised “That's only correct since we haven't formally charged him but he's hardly a suspect and more totally guilty at this point.”

“Not true,” Jack yelled back “none of us have actually seen him committing this crime, all we have is hearsay from Jill and the circumstantial evidence that he's not with us right now.”

They all turned the corner of the corridor and Matty's office came into sight the glass was off but it was clear she had manually locked the door. She looked up to see Cage, Jack, Bozer and Riley barrelling towards her office and then she saw Jack point at something above her. She turned around and saw the air duct move and fall on the floor and behind it was a pretty dusty Macgyver. He slid out of the ducts and landed heavily on the floor, shaking dust loose around her office “Matty give me that CD.” he held out his hand.

“Macgyver stand down.”

He stepped closer.

“Do not move another inch, that's an order Macgyver.”

“Matty.” he said warningly, he glanced up when he heard Cage unlocking the door and quickly grabbed a handful of paper clips from the bowl Matty had put back and jam them into the lock so she wouldn't be able to work. Through the glass Mac saw her swear colourfully and step back. Mac was pleased he'd stopped them until he heard a click behind him.

He turned around slowly to find Matty Webber pointing a gun at him. “Stand down agent, last chance.” she said firmly.

Mac sighed “Matilda. Please do not watch that video.”

“If you tell me what it is I won't have to.”

“Do you really think I'd do all this just to tell you anyway?” Mac asked.

“I thought you would realise that you can trust me with this.”

“I trust you Matty. I trust all of you.”

“Well clearly not otherwise this,” she pointed at the CD on her desk “wouldn't be such an issue.”

Mac examined the room around him, it was a room he knew well, a room he'd been in many a time. There was a bowl of paper clips on a round wooden table, there were a few leather sofas, real leather because Patricia Thornton will not settle for the cheap stuff. There was glass all around them but it was bullet proof and therefore it was very unlikely it would be of any use but there was a coffee mug on the table next to the paper clips thanks to Riley's love of coffee as well as the remote for the screen that was only used when the touch screen wasn't working. There was yet another cup full of pens and pencils but that was on Matty's desk. When he looked at this room he realised that it had almost been Macgyver proofed, he suspected Thornton had done that on purpose because it hadn't been like this when he'd first arrived at DXS. Although the keyword in that sentence had been 'almost'.

Matty didn't want to kill him which means her shots would miss him, the gun was for show, to show that he wasn't getting his hands on the disk no matter what. Mac liked to do the impossible, it was a pass time for him. He slammed a foot onto the edge of the table and it flipped on it's side providing him with cover when Matty finally let of a shot and scattering paper clips and pieces of the ceramic mug everywhere. Mac grabbed the remote and pulled off the back to expose the circuitry.

Most paper clips were made of stainless steel which was a really poor conductor but thankfully the Phoenix Foundation bought aluminium clips which were much better. He quickly linked the clips together and made a circuit using the remote to power it and then he did something he never thought he'd do, he threw it directly at Matty.

Unfortunately for her it worked as Macgyver had intended it to and shocked her, causing her to drop her gun and yelp in pain and surprise, she fell to the ground as her muscles seized up. Whilst she was still in shock Mac leapt up from behind the table, jumped over the mess of clips and coffee cups and onto her desk, swiping the CD as he did so and ducking behind her desk. He snapped it several times and then gathers the remnants of the last CD he had broken and added it to the pile, hoping to make any information on either completely irretrievable. 

Once he was sure both were completely destroyed he pulled his device off Matty. It wasn't a huge shock, with about 1.5V in each battery lessened by the resistance of the paper clips it wouldn't do any damage but it had shocked her all the same and bought him enough time to get the CD. Matty stood up angrily “Mac! What were you thinking, you could have killed me!”

“Matty, it's 1.5 Volts in each battery. That's like the same amount of volts in those chewing gum shockers, of course I'm not going to risk killing you.”

“But I don't know that do I? You gutted my generators, you wiped the servers-”

“- I never wiped the servers. I only deleted the video.”

“- you threw live wires at me!” She stormed towards the door and pulled the pins out and then unlocked it so the team could get in. “You told me this secret of yours won't compromise you, everything you've done today proves the opposite.”

“This was a test?” Mac asked.

“No it wasn't a test! Whatever was on that disk was whatever I'm now guessing Murdoc sent us! Is that why he let you go? Did he threaten to expose you and you did something for him in return?”

“No. I'm telling you I don't know why he let me go.”

“Mac, if I can't trust you, I can't send you out there.” Matty said.

Mac shrugged helplessly, he wasn't going to compromise on this.

Matty sighed heavily and he shoulders fell before she pulled herself back up “I'm sorry Macgyver but you're fired. You will not be allowed to step foot onto the premises ever again and I will write you a recommendation of your work at the Phoenix Think Tank. You will never work for this or any other US intelligence agency for as long as you have black mail on you. Working for any other countries intelligence will be an act of Treason. I will need your Phoenix Foundation Identification card and you will clear out your things immediately and then be escorted off the premises by Phoenix Foundation agents.”

Jack's eyes widened “Mac! I know you didn't hear me before but Boz and I had really touching speeches about how we've known you for a long time and absolutely nothing that's happened could make us think any less of you. So how about you think this through and just tell Matty whatever it is and then we can go do some missions?”

Mac looked from Jack to Bozer to Riley and Cage. These people were like family to him, even Cage, the only family he had left. Was he really going to let Murdoc take this from him? He'd already lost so many. His mum died when he was 5, his dad left when he was 10 and his grandfather died when he was 15. He'd just turned 30 earlier on that year right after their mission in Hawaii. He'd left MIT when he was 20. The Ghost popped into his life and took Alfred Pena from him when he was 25. Maybe this was his curse, every 5 years he was destined to lose family and this right here, leaving the Foundation, was inevitable from the moment he started referring to them as family.

He didn't object to the firing like Jack wanted him to. He didn't give in and spill to Matty like he was sure they all wanted him to, Instead he just lowered his head in defeat.

“Macgyver.” Matty's tone said 'don't make me do this'.

“I'll clear out my stuff.” Mac replied softly.

Riley gasped “What? Mac! You can't leave!”

Mac swallowed when he saw Riley's tears. He was causing them, he was the direct cause of Riley's tears, or Jack's tears of Bozer's tears. Even Cage looked shaken. Even _Matty_ looked shaken. He pushed passed the group standing by the door and got his stuff from his lab and bid farewell to Bozer's robot. 

He was no longer Macgyver: Phoenix Foundation agent, he wasn't even Macgyver: Phoenix Foundation Think Tank Member. Now he was just Angus Macgyver: Unemployed. And without a family. At least his grandfather had paid off his mortgage.


End file.
